Callisto Nikephoros
'Callisto Kynsika Nikephoros '(born January 4, 1992) is currently an agent of the Maka'i. She is the single mother of her son, Avery Dante Philips, an altered five year old with the ability to freeze or speed up time. Relationships *Father: David Nikephoros *Biological Mother: Daniel --- *Step-Mother: Marissa Nikephoros *Brothers: Abraham (Abe), Bernabus (Ben), Christopher (Chris), Donatello (Danny), Everest (Ev), Fred, and then George *Best Friend: Maddox Devereaux *Ex-Boyfriend: Joseph Philips *Son: Avery Dante Philips *Ex-Husband: Cameron Mackenzie *????: Elliot Heartley Personality Callisto is one hard girl to handle. What you give her is what you’re going to get back. If you’re polite and treat her kindly, then she’ll treat you like that as well. But if you go about and push all the wrong buttons, do not expect her to be all cheery to you. She's calmed down a lot over the past year or so, taking more to watching things on the sidelines with a calculating eye. She doesn’t get as much sleep as she should at night, from the various combinations of nightmares and anxiety. When she does get sleep though, her dreams are… well, entertaining, to be sure. Callisto acts more like a tomboy for sure, the only feminine thing she really does is dress herself up. She loves to fight, but only if she knows she'll win, and because of that she has become skilled in mostly street fighting, though she does kickboxing and has a killer right hook. She certainly knows how to handle herself in a fight, but if it’s possible, she’ll avoid it. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be a woman, but she was raised in a household of seven brothers, a marine father, and a redneck uncle. She learned quickly to fight from her older siblings, how to shoot a gun from her uncle, and how to survive from her father, and yet she still maintained her regular education as well. She'll skip out on hard labor mostly, looking for the quick and easy way- the way that often times is overlooked. Callisto isn’t very patient though, and has a short fuse. If you agitate her, she’ll let you know quickly, and tends to get fired up really easily. It’s easy to get her ticked, but she also cools off quickly- er, okay, she cools off. Mostly, she just gets frustrated and lets you know right off the bat, never really getting substantially angry. But her anger is something to witness, as long as it’s not directed at you. Her eyes become frigid, and her normally warm demeanor seems to ice over before your very eyes. Her words come in clipped tones, very precise in pronunciation and with little feeling. It’s an eerie calm that you see, but what you’re feeling from her is a completely different thing. Waves of anger will roll from her, causing most people to go into a state of panic, and try and stop the oncoming avalanche. But once started, she can’t be stopped, unless she’s feeling merciful or you do as she directs. But that doesn’t usually happen, that’s an extreme case. Usually she’ll just explode in your face then quiet down in a few moments, as long as you don’t try and soothe her. The only thing that will send her into that eerie calm rage is if you insult her family or someone close to her. And those who are close to her usually have to work hard to get there, as she doesn’t trust easily. Most of her friends are from her younger years, or they've been through so many scrapes it's impossible for them not to be friends. Cali's got some sass to her, a mouth that makes you wonder if there's even a brain attached. Of course, you can't help but be mesmerized. Her moods are constantly fluctuating. One moment she’ll be full of spunk and energy, the next, she’ll be ticked or grumpy. It’s not quite bipolar- just that her mind is constantly thinking about something, and it’s not always a particularly nice place. She’s got a low view of herself, knowing she’s pretty and nice to look at, but that’s just about it. She doesn’t believe that it’s possible for someone to fall in love with her- she thinks that people just want to use her for some sort of a distraction. This view of herself is constantly at play- she’ll put herself second, even last, and try to help people whenever she can. Cali’s gotten better at trying to keep within her limits, but it’s still as struggle for her, and it’s gotten easier to hurt her feelings than it used to be. Because of some recent events, she’s put a shell of sorts around herself to protect her, keeping her emotions to herself and constantly questioning people’s motives and their reasoning. She has a broken and depressed air about her, a certain pain in her eyes that speaks volumes more than words ever could. She doesn’t have that many fears, but a there are a few. She fears failing those who have put their trust in her. Cali doesn’t want to let anyone down, and doesn’t want to break anyone’s trust. She’s also afraid of people betraying her, as she would be devastated to learn that someone she trusted thought so little of her that they would hurt her. Because of these, she doesn't tend to get to close towards anyone. Early Life As a little girl, she grew up in the house of a marine, born the eighth child, the only female with seven older brothers. Her mother had been a whore that her father had taken to, and she died while giving birth to Callisto. Her dying wish had been to name the baby “Callisto”, and her father had honored her dying wish. She grew up in a household with her stepmother, who did not take kindly to Cali’s tomboy attitude. She hated the fact that Cali was getting all the attention her own boys should get, and thought that the little girl should be treated as shit because of what her mother was. Cali’s stepmom thought that she should be an obedient little girl who knew her place; in other words, some pretty little air head only good for producing children. They got in plenty of arguments, usually ending with Cali curled up crying or climbing out a window and spending the night at a friend's house. There was a time where her father ewas away on a trip when her stepmother locked her out in a shed during a thunderstorm, further scarring the girl. But Cali often followed around her brothers, who treated her as if she were one of the guys, learning to sneak, pick locks, fight and run. They dared her to do things like climb trees and stay there until nightfall, which she did do. Her father dotted on her, spending a lot of time with the spirited girl, allowing her to learn whatever it was she was interested in. However, because of her stepmother's snotty behavior, Cali was left to take care of the whole household. She did all the caring after her family, cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, helping with homework- basically being the mother to a family that didn't really had one. Because of this, Cali's formal education took a hit. It wasn't because she was stupid, she just put her family before a stupid letter on a piece of paper. While her brothers each went their own ways, taking to a different branch of government, Cali barely graduated from high school. Instead of letting her father buy her way into college, she became a thief and is proud of it. She should be- she was good at it. Traveling Days From age 18 and until her move to Venice, Italy, Cali travelled the world, moving anywhere that struck her fancy. She kept to the United States for a while, going to cities such as New York and Los Vegas, running across old friends and people who she'd had to leave when she moved away. One such person was Mortimer Stiles, whom Cali had been close friends to for a majority of her childhood. Mortimer had gone off to college to study and become a psychiatrist, and when Cali had run across him again, they started a quick fling. Mortimer was a player though, and thought that their relationship was a casual occurance, not paying much attention to Cali's feelings. Cali discovered that Mortimer was sleeping with another woman, and while they weren't technically going out, it still hurt her deeply that he hadn't told her anything. Without any sort of good-bye, she left, taking everything she had with her and going as far away from Mortimer she could get: Europe. Cali spent time travelling through England, France, some of Germany, and the most western bit of Russia- which was where she met Sascha Svyatoslav. They started off as casual friends, though he hid most of his life from her. She was able to confide in him over a great deal of things, and a small romance started between the two, involving lots and lots of sex. However, because of Cali's theiving, she was wanted by the local law, manhunts forming at an increasing rate. Fearing that she would cause Sascha more troble than she was worth, Cali ran, picking up her things in the middle of the night and leaving him a note of farewell. Cali continued moving about Europe, though an ache began to start up in her heart. She wanted to find her mother's side of the family, if there was any. Just as she began her search, the Virus broke out, causing her search to be postponed, and eventually ended as she made her journey to Venice. Venice, Italy Upon moving to Venice, she was forced to stay there for a while. During her stay, her life changed forever. A one night stand with the then current Malavita leader, Joseph Philips, led to permanent complications- complications she’d only found out about after she’d been violently raped and branded by a man named Shane Murphy then slept with her best friend. And what complication do you think it was? A pregnancy. Cali was pregnant and had no clue who the father was. After going to the doctor, she found out she had twins, but not too long after this revelation, her rapist came to demand to have what he assumed were his children. Cali refused and so Shane beat her and left her as she miscarried. Luckily, Nick Marrow, her foster child, was able to dial 911 and she was taken to the hospital quickly enough to save one of the two twins. She found an awkward, yet helpful roommate in Maddox Devereaux and was able to find some semblance of peace for a few weeks, until the rapist burst back into her life unexpectedly. Shane threatened Nick’s innocence, Cali’s sanity, and Maddox’s life by holding the foster child hostage. Cali was stupid or brave enough to get Nick away from Shane and a fight ensued. Again, her life was thrown into chaos when she accidentally murdered Shane with a throwing knife. While rushed to the hospital and in the ICU for a few hours, Maddox took the blame for murdering Shane, unbeknownst to Cali or Nick. Things settled down until it came time for the baby to be born- prematurely. They were just at 23 weeks, a time period where the baby is safe to be born but not at full term, and were rushed off to the hospital. The birth happened without a problem, and her son Avery was brought into the world. Just as Cali was being brought home- Avery had to stay at the hospital because he was a premie- Maddox said he had to leave. Cali had grown used to Maddox, and had even come to care for him, but knew that he had to go. Cali was then alone, raising two children by herself. Eventually, she found out who the father of Avery was and contacted Joseph, who said he would help her out. After a few tentative dates, she assumed they were seeing each other when Joseph cheated on her with none other than Genevieve Denuar. Devastated, Cali drove off to cool herself down before talking to Joseph when a drunk driver hit her and sent her to the edge of a ditch. She attempted to call Maddox, but when that failed, she dozed off to wake up to him crawling into the car with her. They talked for some time- she’d even been able to get Maddox to sing for her- before the car flipped over into the ditch. Maddox managed to get them out, and before passing out, Cali told him that she loved him. He returned the favor- but only once she was sleeping. Once more, she was in the hospital, but this stay was more eventful. Joseph came by the moment he heard, and Cali broke things off to keep herself from getting hurt- even though it was agonizing to do so in the first place. Perhaps in a fit of rage, perhaps in her insane mind it made sense, but she also forbid him from seeing Avery. Next to visit was Nick- the last time she would see him because he was not living with her anymore, but in an orphanage. Then her meeting with Amelia Heartley, where she blabbed and told the red head that Maddox had stayed with her while the wall was up, as well as twisting the truth a bit to make it seem like they had come to care for each other deeply. She left the hospital to live by herself with Avery, trying to keep her sanity and her will to live with her. Along the way, she met Lachlan McGrath, a man who had just lost his own child and helped her with her own. They grew to be friends when Cali learned- from him, no less- that her entire family was dead and she was the only one left to inherit… well, everything. Depressed and lonely, she finally remembered what she’d told Amelia and went over to Maddox’s house, perhaps her only friend left, to warn him of what might possibly happen. Once there, she learned that her good intentions were much too late, and then begged to know what she could do to gain Maddox back as a friend. To distract themselves from their own pains and depressions, they ensued in a sex-relationship, something more than friendship but less than dating- perhaps lovers?- Maddox being dragged along to a murderer’s dinner party and Cali oblivious to it all. At the dinner party, Eve's hideous past came loose, with Maddox being the one to spill the beans. Upset that the evening was ruined, and just wanting to find someone else to blame than herself for bringing on this mess, she ended up hurting Maddox's feelings, bringing an end to their sexual relationship. They seemingly dropped contact for some time, during which, she met a few people, but no one who really stuck. Isolated, she grew lonesome and troubled, starting to see, hear, and feel Shane all around her, coming out of the shadows when she was most vulnerable. With no one to turn to, she soon began to give up on living- as it was, no one would care if some stripper died, right? Her molestation at work was the last catalyst, what with Maddox not coming to pick her up. She was considering suicide when Maddox showed up, and would have gone through with it, had an odd series of circumstances not taken place. Maddox was the one to talk her out of it, and started seeing her to therapy on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Maddox Devereaux was helping her try to find some good guys to date when he came over one day to find Cali’s eye bruised. Eventually she told him that her date had been a jerk and tried to force himself on her. He offered to teach her some fighting moves, which she accepted, and it was only after she’d hurt him that she’d learned he’d gotten engaged. Her heart cracked then, and the following few moments were the most painful in her life as of yet. Maddox ripped himself out of her life with his callous words, leaving her depressed and of the full belief that she was absolutely nothing. To second this thought, she dropped Avery at an orphanage and sold most of her things, planning to go back to the streets and roam. However, the next morning, she opened her door and there was Avery, with a note from none other than the jerk Maddox Devereaux. She eventually read it a month later, finding out he hadn’t meant a word and had just wanted her to stop loving him. A poor way to go about it, but there was nothing she could do at this point- the gates of Venice were opened, allowing people to leave. Honolulu, Hawaii Callisto's choice to move to Honolulu, Hawaii, was an easy one. What further place from Venice and its tragic memories was there? The scenery would help to cheer her gloomy life, so she packed her bags and left Venice and all its memories, good and bad, friends and nightmares behind. The move to Hawaii itself was uneventful, seeing as she had little to nothing left, aside from her son and few belongings. She joined up with the Maka’i, if only because her son now had the powers of freezing and speeding up time and she wanted to make sure her tyke had protection. She met back up with Maddox while he was grocery shopping, helping him buy fruit for his pregnant fiancee, Amelia. He offered to drive her home when they ran across a clowder of kittens, the mother having just died. Cali took five, Maddox took one, a touching beginning to a renewed friendship. She also tracked down Joseph Philips, letting him have every other week to spend with Avery. However, one random night of drinking led from one thing to another and, well… Callisto Nikephoros was married to one Cameron Mackenzie. Threads this is where all of cali's threads, in chronological order, will go. ps: don't leave coding, it'll count it as spam and delete everything >.< Venice *Second Star to the Right - December, 2021. Maddox Devereaux visits Cali to see how she's doing and ends up discovering her black eye. He gives her lessons on fighting moves before Cali finds out that Maddox is engaged to Amelia. Maddox then breaks off their friendship because of Cali's love for him. *kickstart my heart - February, 2022. *Whatever You Do, Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - February, 2022. Honolulu *mind bomb - April, 2022. *hate to see ya sweat - April, 2022 *another year down - April, 2022 *Smooth Move Ex-Lax - April, 2022 *Reunion, Aisle 5 - April, 2022 *i just might tear you apart - April, 2022